Jump City High SKOOL!
by Conclusion
Summary: They go to school, they have fights, they have competitions, they bet, they lose, they win. So...REEEAAAD! I will write more depending on amount of reviewers! ... And how much of a sado with no life I am!
1. Its Been A Long Weekend

Raven made her way through the crowd and squeezed past the jocks and preps. She sat down at a seat and faced the front immeadiatly.  
"Hiiii!"  
Raven looked up to see Terra.  
"Terra." Raven nodded her head in acknowledgement.  
"I was wondering if you were still thinking about trying out for the cheerleading team?" Terra smiled nicely.  
"Yes. I think so. Why?"  
"There are try-outs today at second break. Can you make it?"  
"Of course." Raven replied.  
"Okies! See you there!" Terra flounced off to all of her preppy friends, the popular.

Raven had dark purple hair which was just about shoulder length. She insisted on wearing the usual school uniform, skirt and all. Her skirt was dark blue, it came to just above her knee, she wore a blue blazer and white school T-shirt. A blue tie also. However she did wear black and white converse shoes, and thin black tights.  
Terra, on the other hand wore a short mini skirt, kitten heeled shoes, and most of the time didnt wear her blazer, and rolled up her T-shirt. This got her good grades in certain lessons.

I bet you're wondering why Raven is trying out for the cheerleading team. Well, she just felt like seeing if she'd get in.

"HEY RAE!"  
Raven didnt need to look.  
"Garfield! I got your email. How was basket ball camp?" Raven grinned at him as he ran over to her, his school bag bouncing heavily.  
"HELL. But yeah. Hows you?" He sat down in the seat next to her, and pushed his bag underneath the table.  
"I'm fine." She smiled, a gothic smile, however it was still as beatiful as anything.  
"Cool. Crap, I gotta go. Look after my bag for a sec, rae." He jumped up and sprinted out of the classroom.

Garfield was a popular boy, he died his light brown hair black. And had streaked few parts dark green. He wore the school uniform. Yup. He wore the trousers that were abit too baggy for him though. His tie was never done up properly, and his T-shirt was always undone at the top.

Raven sighed. Richard and Victor entered the classroom, talking loudly about their dates. They took a seat and continued chatting.  
The bell rang, and Mr. Conits hopped in with his breif case. He dropped it on the desk and sighed.  
_Yesh, everyone sighs in my stories! _

Everybody returned to their seats. After a minute of settling down there was complete silence. Garfield quickly dashed into the classroom and fell into his seat. Raven blushed, and the rest of the class muffled their giggles.

"Garfield. Would you like to tell me why you are late?" Mr. Conits stared at Garfield evilly.  
"Well, I was, well," He began.  
"Yes. I can see that you are well Garfield." Mr. Conits smiled, and chuckled. "Alright class there are some notices. Erm, Kitten. Please come and read them out. Quickly!" He handed her the peices of paper.

Kitten had blonde hair, and also wore the same as Terra. The two were inseperable.

"Whatever. So... Cheerleading tryouts!" She exclaimed, some of the boys whistled and kitten blew kisses to them. "Ya de ya da, Chess club, and some other stuff. Ooooh! And theres also the school dance coming up in THREE MONTHS! WOO!" Kitten grinned and posed as everyone ( Well nearly everyone ) cheered.

"Thankyou Kitten!" Mr. Conits smirked, "and thankyou for skipping the important notices to read out your favourites! Anywho, there is a mobile phone that has gone missing. A motorola razer, so if anyone see's it, please contact Mrs. Holden!" Mr. Conits took the sheets off Kitten as she sat down, he put them in his folder and stood up straight.

"Its monday morning, so get off to your first lessons, and remember; HAVE A NICE DAY!" Mr. Conits gleamed.

The class all made their way to their first lessons.


	2. The Welcome Commity

**MEEP!** I dont know where this is going! Sorry for any OC-ness in the Titans! EEERRRMM.. They dont have their powers btw. And Starfire hasnt come in yet, yesh, I know. But there ish a good reason for that! And dont worry, Richard ISNT going to the dance with Terra. P

And does anyone know who Sophie ish! -Hint, BUUUUUUZZZZZZZ!

* * *

"Gar!" Richard called and motioned for him to walk with Vic and himself to the next class.

"Uuuhhh.." Garfield walked with Raven out of the classroom.

"Go;" Raven rolled her eyes and turned the opposite corner from Garfield, Victor and Richard.

She had PE next. Oh fun! Oh joy-us fun! Raven reached the changing rooms and ran to her locker, pulling out her netball kit and refilling the locker with her huge school bag, which barely fit in. Then she got changed and took her time walking to the netball court.

"RAE WATCH OUT!" Terra screamed, Raven turned around just in time to catch a speeding ball heading towards her.

"Thanks." Raven nodded solemnly towards the jock who had tried to hit her with the ball.

"You idiot!" Terra hit the boy and pushed him away; Kitten took his hand and instantly began a conversation with him.

Terra laughed and then suddenly remembered Raven.

"Rae, I'm sorry! He was just being stupid." Terra shouted to Raven.

_As they always are_. Raven sighed and trudged to where the three were standing.

The boy let go of Kittens hand and turned to Raven; "Hi! I'm Aaron." He went to take her hand.

"Right. Er, sorry Terra. I better go now. I'm playing Wing defense and thats all the way over there. See ya." Raven stuttered and rushed to the other side of the courts.

Terra was popular, and everyone knew it. She had been trying to influence Raven to join her, but Raven kept backing out. Raven was not an Emo as such, more Gothic.

**Richards POV** ( Point Of View )

"Hows it been?" Victor asked, welcoming Garfield into the conversation.

"You dont wanna know!" Garfield replied jokingly.

"So who are you guys asking to the dance?" Richard asked randomly.

Garfields face fell, (( Anime Sweatdrop )). "Uh, I dont... actually... know. I, uh, I..."

"Aw' come on Gar! You could have nearly anyone in the school!" Vic patted Garfield on the back.

Richard chucked. "Yeah. Nearly."

Finally the guys reached their first lesson. History. That was great, the teacher was asleep most of the time so this gave everyone a chance to do whatever they liked.

"Richard; are you going with Kitten?" Garfield tried to move the topic from him to someone else.

"Nah. I dont know who either. I was thinking about asking Terra."

"Yea, you guys would be sweet." Victor grinned as they sat down.

They all pushed their bags underneath the table and turned to face each other.

All of a sudden the door swung open.

"Hello everyone, new student, Kori Anders, please be nice and dont scare her away. Thankyou for your time Mrs. Copper and goodbye." The deputy head teacher rushed in then rushed out after pushing in a delicate looking girl with Auburn coloured hair and deep green eyes.

Kori stood in the doorway.

There was a wide silence, all apart from the teacher' snoring.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Richard said as he lowered his dark sun glasses so he could take a peak at the girl properly.

She blushed and nodded, she placed her bag by her feet and sat down by Richard who smiled.

The noise in the classroom rose again and Kori blushed again.

"I'm Richard. This is Garfield and Victor." He pointed to the other two.

Garfield laughed nervously; "Hey."

"Hi." Victor waved.

"You're Kori?" Richard turned back to Kori.

"Yes. My name is Kori, I recently moved here..." She blushed even more and the guys noticed this alot.

She realised her face was turning red so she continued to talk and reassure them that she was normal. "Is this not a History lesson?"

"Yup. But most of the time the teacher just sleeps so we basically get to do whatever!" Garfield laughed.

"Wow, that must be fun. At my old school the teachers were very strict, but nice and kind." Kori smiled.

"Where abouts do you live?" Richard gazed into her eyes. However Kori could not see this because of Richards sun glasses.

"Manor road..." Kori began to blush again.

"Really? I live there too. Number 67. If you ever need a lift to school just ask." Richard grinned and Kori's eyes brightened.

"That would be great! Would you be able to pick me up tomorrow?"

"Sure. 8 okay?" Richard smiled even more.

Garfield and Victor had already started their own conversation and werent listening to Kori and Richard at all.

Richard was the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, he was incredibly rich and was Richard was 16. He lived in a huge mansion, and Richard guessed Kori did too as most of the houses down his road were gigantic.

Victor and Garfield were also lucky enough to be richer than most too. Victor was the centre forward in the football team and was one of the hottest people to be dating at Jump City High. He had been out with over 10 girls in the last term.

Raven was rich too, her father had left her when she was two years old. So she had only her mother.

Terra had the perfect life, apparently. Both parents, both rich, at that age of 15. 16 in afew months.

**Ravens POV**

At second break Raven met Terra by the PE lockers, and Terra gave Raven a cheerleading outfit.

Holding it up Raven let out an anime sweat drop.

"The skirt is tiny...!" She complained.

Terra laughed at Ravens humour. "See you in the gym!" She flounced off merrily. _Her own_ cheerleading skirt jumping up way too much.

**And with Richard, Gar, Victor and Kori**

"Are you going to watch Cheerleading try outs?" Richard asked Garfield and Victor.

"Oh yeah! Wait a second; Kori... do you want to be on the team?" Garfield jumped up in excitement. He loved the cheerleaders, and their outfits. (( Wink Wink! ))

"I was the captain at my old school!" Kori smiled.

"Come on, we can get Ter to get you a spot to audition in!" Garfield grabbed Kori's hand and sped off to the gymnasium.

Richard and Victor laughed, and made their own way there.

**At the tryouts... **

"Hey! I'm Terra, this is Kitten, and Sophie-" Terra friendly-ly began to introduce them.

"And they're everyone else. Now show us whatchya got or get lost." Kitten spitefully said while chewing her gum.

Terra and Sophie laughed and nudged Kitten.

"When you're ready." Sophie winked.

The music began and the brunette began doing flips and summersaults. By the end of the performance everyone was cheering.

The gym doors opened, and Richard stepped in. "Terra." He said.

"Richard! Hello, what is it?" Terra shouted happily and stood up from the judges table to talk to Richard.

"Kori Anders is a new student here. Can she audition next?" He asked smirking a little.

"Sure, bring her in."

Richard went outside and then came in with Kori. She was wearing the blue miniskirt and the white and blue top. He hair was a little wavvy, but it was perfect.

"Hi, so you're new?" Kitten asked, popping her gum.

Kori nodded, and blushed as Richard, Garfield and Victor sat down by the other boys in the audience.

"Welcome to the school! We've got music, so just do whatever you can. Do your best and dont worry if you do something wrong." Terra said nicely.

Some Rave music was played, and Kori began. First with four continuous cartwheels. Then forward flips. Backward flips. Dance moves. Everything. Everyone was gobsmacked, even Terra...

**

* * *

****Soooo... what happens next? Does Kori get a place in the super awesome Cheerleading team:O**

**Find out next in... this story! Heheh. **

**Lve From Moi. xx**


	3. Another Not So Warm Welcome

**Meep! Soo.. here's the story..!**

* * *

"Wow, that was awesome..." Garfield drooled.

Kori blushed and Terra's face lit up.

"That was great! We'll announce who made it on the team tomorrow."

Everyone nearly died, they thought she might make a big deal out of Kori, but Terra and Kitten just smiled friendily. Kori was the perfect cheerleader! Great figure, great posture, not to mention great hair!

"Riiight. Whatever. Call Raven in." Kitten rolled her eyes and started to fidget with the pencil she was using the write down scores with.

Kori turned to leave when she heard someone call after her.

"Wait Kori! Dont go, come sit with us." Sophie beckoned for her to join the three at the table.

"Wahey! This is gonna be good." Richard smirked, thinking of how dating Kori would boost both of their popularity even more.

"Man', if you and Kori become a couple you'll be the popular-ist couple in the school. Think about it, I mean; she's obviously gonna be joining the cheerleading squad. And friends with Terra and co." Victor commented thoughtfully.

"Yeah. You guys would be like..." Garfield started to add to Victors sentence, but fell silent as Raven burst through the doors.

"Hey Rae!" Terra squealed, jumping up and cheering.

Raven waved and walked in to the centre of the room.

"Oh. Mi. Gawd." Garfields jaw dropped open.

"Isnt that your friend?" Victor blinked, trying to remember where he had seen the girl.

"Yes!" Garfield whispered and hid behind Richard. "Dont let her see me see her! She cant know I watched; okay!"

"Why not?" Richard asked, puzzled.

"Because she'll think I'm a complete perv!"

"You are a complete perv!" Victor laughed.

"Shhhh!" Garfield hushed Victor as Raven began her sequence.

--

Finished, Raven bowed before the row of judges and the audience clapped. Perhaps not as much as they clapped for Kori, but just about.

"Okay Goth Chick. Here's the deal; you are _not_ cheerleading material.. Just because you dream about being on the team, and cheering for your schools football team does not mean you actually can. Did you get that?" Kitten said as blankly as she could, still chewing her gum visably.

"Kitten!" Terra screeched.

"Whoops. I didnt mean to say that outloud." Kitten replied sarcastically.

"Good job Rae, we'll get back to yah soon!" Sophie winked and wrote down a score on the peice of paper infront of her.

"Listen, I only came here because I made a promise to my friend.-" Raven blushed.

"That was great Raven; I'll see you here tomorrow during practice." The coach boomed from one of the doorways behind Raven.

Raven nodded slowly and walked out of the gym.

_I cant imagine it.. me? A prep? A cheerleader? Its totally humiliating my people. The Gothics, the punks, the rebels, the ANTI-PREPS! But I really want this, not just because Terra talked me into it.. Kittens right. I have secretly been wanting to be one of the popular preps here... Why cant I be? I have a right to! _

Raven argued with herself in her mind as she changed out of the cheerleading uniform. Walking to the changing room she had got afew whistles from the Jocks, and she had to admit it was damn good to be noticed for once.

**Terra's POV**

It was the end of Cheerleading try-outs and everyone apart from Sophie, Kitten and Terra had left the gymnasium.

"I think Kori was pretty good." Sophie contribuated to their conversation.

"Yes, we need five more people. Girls, and the jocks said that they would send over a few boys for the cheerleading finals. If we get that far." Terra sighed hopefully.

"Of course we'll get that far. _Hello_! We're the best." Kitten smiled reassuringly.

"Totally! And we like, so have great hair." Sophie burst out laughing. Kitten and Terra laughed too.

"Better than the other schools." Kitten remained chewing her gum, although it had lost its flavour she kept at it.

"Way better!" Terra and the others began laughing again.

"Anyway- we need to choose!" Sophie placed a photo of Raven on the table. "I say; Raven, Kori, Chelsea, Hannah and Emma."

"Raven?" Kitten questioned.

"Face it, she's good." Sophie replied sternly.

"And I'm sure with a little make over she will be better than good." Terra smiled slyly.

"This is going to be _so_ much fun!" Kitten giggled.

--(( **Next Day **))--

**Ravens POV**

Raven took her lunch into the canteen and noticed and girl sitting by herself in the corner of the room, by a table. She immediatly went over to her and sat down.

"I haven't seen you around here before." Raven said to the girl, monotonely.

"I am new here. My name is Kori. Please forgive me If I am wrong, but you are Raven?" Kori screwed up her face, afraid she might say something displeasing to the girl.

"Yeah. I'm Raven, but some people can call me Rae. You were on the Cheerleading team? I tried out.."

"Oh! I am most sure that you did get in." Kori was interrupted by Richard and Victor taking seats by the two girls.

"Richard and Victor! This is Raven." Kori introduced her friends.

"Hi. Wait, you're Gar's friend!" Victor pointed at Raven excitedly for some reason.

Raven blushed. "Guess I am.. 'Gar's friend'.. "

"You're blushing." Richard pointed out.

The uncomfortable situation made Kori also blush.

"Hey, its Terra. They're announcing the team.." Raven distracted the three.

"Okay. So. Like, I bet you all want to know how the new team is!" Terra said, and the canteen came to a silence.

"Oh mi Gawd. So. The girls are, Raven." There was a cheer, and Terra ran over to Raven and pulled her up to a standing stance.

There were more cheers, and whistles.

"Kori!" Kitten screamed.

Kori stood up blushing, Richard and Victor clapped and whistled. As the rest of the school did too.

"Chelsea!"

Chelsea stood up and striked a pose and their were louder whistles.

"Hannah!"

Hannah flicked back her hair and stood up.

"And Emma!"

Emma stood up and blew everyone kisses, a few boys pretended to catch the kisses and sent some back.

Soon enough, the girls all sat down and the cheering came to a hault. The school canteen went back to normal and Terra, Kitten, Sophie, Chelsea, Hannah and Emma went to the cheerleaders table. Raven and Kori said they felt more comfortable where they were for now.

"So finally Gar has a hott cheerleader friend!" Victor chuckled.

"Shut up!" Raven screamed and punched Victor hard.

Richard laughed.

"You wanna be next!" Raven threatened.

"I like your style." Richard applauded Raven.

"Thankyou." Raven winked.

"Please, you two did not know each other before?" Kori asked interestedly.

"No." Richard answered.

"No." Raven also answered straight after Richard.

All of a sudden a flash of blonde hair jumped over Ravens head.

"Hey guys! Just wanted to say, Raven and Kori cheerleading practice is today after school and then the day after that we're having a sleepover at Kittens house. The Limo will pick us up from school. That okay?" Terra flashed a smile at the boys while explaining this.

"Of course!" Kori grinned.

"Yup." Raven nodded.

"Terra! Havent spoken to you for a while. How've ya been?" Victor waved and smiled happily.

Terra took a seat next to Raven and faced the boys. "Not bad. You guys going to the dance?"

"As usual." Richard stared at Terra through his sun glasses.

"Terra, Richard, Kori, Victor. Excuse me." Raven got up, and ran back into her classroom.

( Form rooms, where registration takes place )

"Raven!" Garfield caught Ravens arm as she flung herself into the classroom.

"Oh, hi Garfield." Raven smiled.

Raven and Garfield had been friends ever since kindergarten. They lived near each other so came to school together sometimes too.

"Heard you got a place on the squad." Garfield grinned. "Well done."

"Thanks." Raven replied, smiling a little.

"Er.. can I ask you something?" Garfield said nevously.

"Of course, what is it?" Raven and Garfield sat down side by side.

**

* * *

****Ooh Lala. What will happen next!**


	4. PEEERVEEERRT!

"Eeeeer..." Garfield scratched the back of his neck, and Raven began to doubt that he had anything to say at all.

"Garfield. Say it, or move along.." Raven whispered.

"I'm sorry. Never mind." Garfield jumped up, and ran away before Raven could attempt to stop him.

Raven blinked... "Riiiiight..."

**Later; at the first cheerleading practice since the new girls had been chosen... **

"Okay; so, we just want to say Hi and stuff. So. Hi. And also, there are some rules about being a cheerleader. Like, not dating really geeky guys. Because thats just like, sick." Kitten mimicked being sick.

Terra rolled her eyes.

"And, Oh mi gawd, do _not_ get A+'s because, I mean, HAH! That is just really sad." Kitten ordered.

Raven was begining to wish she hadnt tried out in the first place. Terra smiled supportively of Raven.

"I was thinking we could start with basic cartwheels. See if you can do five in a row... who wants to go first?" Terra stepped in.

There was a silence.

"Kori, how about you?"

"Oh... um... Okay." Kori walked backwards, and the other girls parted so that Kori had enough space.

Kori did five perfect cartwheels and landed in an upright position for the last one.

"Wow; that was awesome!" Sophie winked.

"Yeah! Totally great." Terra commented.

Kitten just stared at Kori, spitefully.

"Raven! Why dont you go next?" Terra grabbed Ravens arm, and pulled her into the centre of the group.

They all edged back again.

Raven blushed; "Me?"

"No. The wall." Kitten rolled her eyes and glared at Raven.

"Yeah, you." Terra answered, ignoring Kittens answer.

Kori was gleaming with happiness, this sickened Raven for some reason.But Raven shook her head and got into the stance. She did four perfect cartwheels, and a one handed cartwheel for the fifth one.

"Hm... pretty good Roth." Kitten smirked.

"Eeerr.. thank you?" Raven questioned.

Terra and Sophie glanced at each other.

Cheerleading practice continued, and after around forty five minutes, Robin and Cyborg came bouncing over to the girls.

"Do they always hang around here?" Raven asked Terra, as she tried to lengthen her skirt and cover up all of her skin.

"Yeah; pretty much!" Terra giggled.

"Argghh!" Ravens head dropped.

"Hey girls." Victor waved.

"Raven?" Richard blinked, though no one could see this through his dark sun glasses.

"Yes..." Raven didnt dare look up.

"Hows it going?" Richard asked, trying to ignore the fact that she wasnt looking at him at all.

"Eeeerr.."

Victor was chatting to all of the other cheerleaders. Only Kitten noticed Raven and Richards new conversation starting.

"Its-" Raven began.

"Hi Richard!" Kitten jumped infront of him, and he nearly fell over backwards.

"Kitten. Hi." Richard said as he brushed himself off.

Kitten smiled at him, whille playing with her hair. Raven backed away from the two and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Raven, didnt see you there! Gar said he was planning on dropping by." Victor spotted Raven hiding behind the girls.

"He did? Why?" Raven finally let go of her skirt and looked up at Victors face.

"I dont know. Watch you girls practice I guess." Victor smirked as the other girls giggled annoyingly.

"UGH! He's such a pervert!" Raven clenched her fist and growled.

"Yup! Sure is!" Victor sat down on a bench, and Richard sat next to him, smiling nicely at Kitten.

* * *

Sorry that one was so short! I dont know what else to write.. this story is getting pretty lame! SORRY! It _will_ get better. D

I'll update again soon!


	5. Converting Her

HIIIIIII, I'm a bit hyper right now because its half 5 in the morning. And Im totally drunk on Orange Juice. Which is weird. I dont even like Orange Juice that much. ... Anyhow! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to TeenTitans4evr ! Becausesheish the second reviewer! ... So YOU rock. Hehe!**

* * *

Kori looked at the kitchen clock. 8.10 ... Richard had said eight. But, then again, maybe his car had broken down. Or his alarm clock had stopped working. Kori sighed and peered out of her kitchen window, there was a black stretched limo waiting outside. Kori gasped and ran out, only just having enough time to carry all of her books in a way that meant she could carry them for more than two seconds. Richard was leaning on the limo, obviously looking _very_ cool. When he saw Kori rushing outside he grabbed afew books and folders from her and Alfred opened the limo door for the two. They climbed in and sat down on the leather seats. There were drinks and snacks on the side of the limo, which Richard offered to Kori. But she simply said that she had already eaten. There was a few minutes silence.

"Why didnt you knock on the door?" Kori asked, a little bit annoyed.

"I dont know." Richard replied, his dark sun glasses were shining from the light in the limo.

"You should have beeped!" Kori slumped back into the limo seat. Loosing her princess like posture.

"Afred doesnt like the loud noise." Richard smirked at Kori and suddenly the limo stopped.

"We are here, Master Richard." Alfred opened the limo door and smiled at Richard as he came out after Kori.

"Thanks Alfred. See you after school." Richard grinned at his butler, then accompanied Kori into the school building.

There were cliques rushing around everywhere. Some of Richards friends, who just happened to be Jocks, were leaning on some lockers, talking about girls, girls and more girls. Richard waved to them as he walked Kori to her locker. They guys whistled back, and Kori blushed and pulled her folder higher to her face.

"I'll help you put these folders in your locker, then I have to go and meet Vic and Garfield." Richard smiled.

"Okay..." Kori blushed.

**Raven... **

"I mean, Kitten is really nice. And she does like you."

"I'm sure she does... but I dont know if I'm ready to leave my old self behind.." Raven stared at the floor.

"Why not? You'll have more friends, not to mention a boyfriend-"

"Um. Terra. Please, dont even go that far!"

"Oh.. sorry! But, Raven! You dont need to change! Just hang out with us." Terra smiled, something on Ravens face caught her eye. _Was that a cut? _

"Okay. So... this sleepover... Richard and Victor wont-"

"RAVEN!" Terra fell over giggling. "Its a sleepover! Of course the guys wont be there! Who do you think we are!"

Raven laughed at herself for even thinking it, then looked up at Terra.

_She is so pretty. Blonde hair, blue eyes. She's everything a girl wants to be... NO. Exept for me. _Raven shook her head.

Ravens black long hair flew around, and she vigarously shook her head over and over again.

"Raven?" Terra shook Raven even more.

Raven looked up, then smiled. "I'll see you guys after school then, I guess!"

"Okay! Bye hunnie!" Terra blew Raven a kiss and fluttered off to her first class.

Oh how Raven envied Terra's perfect-ness.

"Yo! Rae!" Garfield jumped into his seat and grinned at Raven.

"Hey Garfield."

"Er..." Garfield stared at Raven, who was staring at her desk, head in hands. "Whats wrong Rae?"

He went over to Ravens desk and put his arm around Ravens shoulders.

She glanced up, and Garfield noticed something on her cheek.

"Whats that?" He touched it and she flinched.

"I, er, fell into a wall."

"Oh..." Garfield sat down back in his seat after the bell went off. "Raven.." He reached over to her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm fine! Honestly." Raven squeezed his hand back and giggled.

Now a giggle from a girl is quite normal. But when it comes from Raven, something has made her extremely happy.

"Okay." Garfield also smiled, and let go of her hand as soon as the teacher sprung into the room.

"Why, Mr. Garfield! You're early this time!" The teacher winked.

The class laughed and Garfield grinned proudly.

**At the end of the school day... (I would go into detail about the school day... but its all ordinary!) **

"Terra! This is gonna be so much fun!" Kitten giggled.

"I know right!" Terra and Kitten did a high five.

Terra, Kitten, Sophie, Emma and Kori were waiting outside the school building for Raven. The pink stretched limo had pulled up beside them.

"Hi guys. Sorry I took so long!" Raven ran out of the school and rushed up to the girls.

"No sweat! So... Kori, Raven, Emma!" Kitten introduced everyone to everyone, and ushered the girls into the limo. "Oh mi gawd Raven, you look so pretty today!" Kitten complimented Raven.

"Thankyou.." Raven replied, feeling rather awkward.

There was a lot of talk about the boys. And Raven thought that she might die in the limo. But soon enough they reached Kittens house. Well, I say house. But I mean "MANSION" .. It was huge and looked quite old on the outside. It was covered with roses and flowers. The limo pulled up, and the driver opened the door. Kitten stepped out. She giggled cutely at the young driver. He took off his hatt and drooled over the girls climbing out of the limo.

"See yah later hun!" Kitten winked at the driver then lead her little troop inside the huge mansion.


	6. Slumber Party WOO!

Okay guys, I keep forgetting to say; that I DONT own Teen Titans, or Ruby Gloom, or Hot Topic, or Abercrombie... BASICALLY, I DONT OWN ANYTHING! Except my made up cheerleaders! hehe. Thanks all to reading!

Special thanks to:

Sunset15 - **_Thanks for reading, and reviewing! _**  
TeenTitans4evr -**_ I am very thankful for your long and meaningful reviews. Hehe! Thanks hun! ... Ah crap, this 'hun' thing is catchy.. > ... Anyway, THANKS ALOT! You rock!_**

* * *

Raven nearly felt herself throw up. Kitten flirted. Kitten flirted alot. And although this wasnt the first time Kitten had flirted infront of Raven, it was still as sickening. 

"Okay, so this is my house! If you guys like, want anything just, tell one of the house keepers. Ya know, the maids, butlers, servants. Whatever you want to call them." Kitten jumped up onto the step of the wide stairs. Emma and Kori looked around in Awe. Sure, their houses were big, but not as glamourous as Kittens. Raven was in shock, but not that much shock. She's a prep for Gods sake! What would you expect!

"OH MI GAWD! Kitten darling! You're back!" A blonde haired girl flounced into the room in a pink mini skirt, and pink tank top. She hugged Kitten, and smiled forcefully at the other girls. "Terra, Sophie! Oh. My darlings!" The girl hugged Sophie, and Terra.

"Hey mom! These are the new cheerleaders. Kori, Emma. And _Raven_." Kitten whispered Ravens name, and Kittens mom winked at Kitten.

"Okay huns! I'm gonna be out tonight. So dont do anything naughty!" Kittens mom smiled again, and then gracefully walked out.

Ravens brow creased. "Naughty?"

Kitten ignored Raven and started swinging around the banister. "Okay like, so lets go up to my room. We can order pizza and stuff."

Kitten literally run up the stairs, the others followed.

"Raven! I am glad you are here. I would feel a little left out otherwise..." Kori twiddled her thumbs.

"Oh. Hi Kori. What do you mean? It hasnt even started yet." Raven replied, still trying to figure out the 'Naughty'.

"Come on, we have to go. If we lose them, there's no knowing where we'll end up!" Kori pulled Ravens hand and dragged her upstairs.

_Pink_... Raven thought as soon as she entered Kittens room.

Yes.. It was pink. A huge pink bedroom. King size pink bed, netting hung from the top of the bedposts. There was a wide screen TV, computer, land phone and a door which looked like it lead to Kittens wardrobe.

Terra flung herself on the bed, Sophie perched on the edge.

"Lets phone someone." Terra raised her eyebrows and giggled.

"As we do every sleepover!" Sophie reached for the phone.

Raven, Kori and Emma sat on the floor. But that was fine. Because the floor was made of fluff... Pink fluff.

Sophie dialled some numbers, then waited. She put the phone on speakerphone.

"Hello?" The person on the line said.

Raven knew that tone of voice way too well.

"Hi, this is the adult entertainment store. We were wondering if you would bring back the last video you borrowed?" Kitten jumped to the phone to say this, and tried to keep a straight face.

"Er, I didnt..."

"Excuse me, if I'm wrong. But I'm pretty sure it was you." Kitten grinned evilly at the others, who had to stuff there mouths with pillows to muffle their giggles. Raven sat there, blushing.

"Um... I dont think so. I mean, I'm not really the 'Adult Entertainment' type..."

"Oh. Whats your name?" Kitten asked.

"Garfield."

"Oh Garfield hun! Heya." Kitten laughed, as did the others. Including Raven.

"Kitten? You work at the-"

"Okay, gotta go BYE!" Kitten put the phone down and the girls fell into a fit of laughter.It was around seven minutes before they all ceased.

The door banged open, and Kittens mom came in with a tray of drinks.

"I didnt know what you girls liked, so I just bought up some Vodka, Coke, Sprite, Brandy, but if you want anything else feel free to go downstairs and get it!"

Ravens jaw dropped in awe. Terra took a Vodka, as did Sophie, Kitten and Emma. Raven and Kori opted for the Coke...

"Hey huns, wanna go shopping?" Kitten asked, as she placed her drink down.

"I didnt really bring any money or anything." Raven muttered as she sipped her coke.

"I did not either.." Kori blushed, feeling very stupid.

"Aw! I wouldnt make you pay! Its all on me! So, wanna go?" Kitten asked, as she ran into the wardrobe (Yes, its that big!) and got changed into a mini red skirt and red vest top.

"Of course!" Terra grinned. "I love that skirt. Its so cool."

"Thanks hun. You guys ready, or do you wanna changed first too?" Kitten looked at all of the girls.

"I'm fine." They all echoed.

"Awesome! Lets go." Kitten then ushered everyone out of her bedroom.

Kitten managed to pursuade the driver to give them a lift to the mall. When they reached it, all of them hopped out of the limo and waved to the driver. They entered the mall, and stopped to huddle and make a plan.

"Abercrombie?" Kitten asked the others.

"I was thinking more... Rebel." Terra screwed her face up.

"Why dont we split up?" Sophie grinned at her plan.

Kori, Raven and Emma just stood still, watching their three leaders plan their trip.

"Okay. I'll go round with Kori and Raven. You guys can go with Emma." Terra glanced at Raven, who nodded in gratitude.

"Seems fair to me." Sophie giggled.

"Meet you back here in two hours!" Kitten waved to the other three as she and Sophie grabbed Emma and ran off.

Terra turned to Kori and Raven. "Okay guys. Lets get shopping!"

"Wait... wasnt Kitten supposed to be paying?" Raven asked in confusion.

"Dont worry. I have my parents card." Terra winked.

Terra noticed Kori was biting her lip awkwardly.

"Sorry hun, you're Kori, yep?" Terra put her arm around Kori's shoulders and smiled kindly.

"Yes.. You are..?"

"Terra! Cheerleading captain. So, come on! Lets go to Rebel. Then Hot Topic, ooh! And maybe Punky Fish." Terra let go of Kori and then rushed off.

Kori and Raven ran after Terra, who soon stopped at a shop.

"Hurry up." Terra stuck her tongue out at Raven and Kori.

They all giggled and strode into the shop. It was a prep punk clothing label. Raven was able to find some things for her, Kori and Terra also had no trouble find things that they suited. Raven had picked up a pair of baggy black trousers, a black fishnet wrist band, black and red stripey socks, a red tank top and a Ruby Gloom black and red checkered skirt. After deciding that, that was all she'd need, she made her way to meet Terra at the checkout.

"Hey Rae! Whatchya got there?" Terra took the clothes out of Ravens hands and admired them. "Wow Rae, you have great taste!"

"Thanks. When are we going back? Its getting kinda late..." Raven glanced around the shop, through the shop window she could see the sky darkening.

"Hm... its nearly time to go. When Kori gets here we'll go-"

"I am sorry, are we going now?" Kori popped up out of no where.

"ARRGH.." Terra stepped back in fright. "WTF.."

"Eerrr... hehe." Kori laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.

Raven giggled lightly.

"Come on." Terra laughed and paid for the clothes.

Then the girls slowly took their time making their way to meet Kitten and co. However, when they got there, they only found Kitten and Sophie.

"Where did that Emma girl go?" Kori asked, completely clueless.

"She bumped into her boyfriend, and you know the rules!" Kitten said in an overly prep voice.

"_Ditch your friends..." _Raven murmured to herself and rolled her eyes...

**Finally, they get back to Kittens house... **

"PIZZA TIME!" Kitten screeched.

"I WANNA ORDER!" Terra pitched in.

"I WANT DOUBLE CHEESE!" Sophie screamed.

Raven put her fingers in her ears.

"What do you want Kori?" Kitten asked, holding the phone to her own ear.

"Errm... I do not mind.."

The girls were lying all around Kittens PINK bedroom, fiddling with their hair and getting changed into their night clothes. Kitten ordered a few pizza's and then hung up, she sighed.

"The. Dare. Game." Kitten smiled slyly.

"OH MI GAWD!" Terra giggled, and sat down on the floor. Sophie sat down next to Terra, Raven and Kori sat down forming a circle shape. Kitten then joined them.

"Okay hunnies, I'll start!" Kitten brushed back her blonde hair, "Kori."

Terra and Sophie started to "oooh!"

"Truth, or dare?"

"Truth." Kori replied, not willing to accept a dare from _Kitten_.

"Hm.. I know you're new and all. But is there anyone that you... you know.. like like?" Kitten nodded her head, in trying to emphasise the 'like's.

"I dont -I dont really know.." Kori stuttered.

"Aw, you can pass that one hon! Go on, do me!" Terra blurted out.

There was an awkward silence.

Then there was laughter, alot of the laughter. Infact, so much laughter that Kittens brother could feel the house shaking.

"Ohhh! Okay!" Kori said after she had finished laughing. "Turth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?" Kori replied straight away.

"Wow Kor, you're good!" Sophie laughed.

Raven giggled discreetly.

"His name was Will..." Terra stared at the floor and smiled.

"LOVEEEER!" Kitten burst out laughing.

"Shut up you cow!" Terra tackled Kitten playfully.

After their little 'skuffle' (.. i.e. girly play fight) they had all settled down and began answering truth questions.

"Raven!" Terra pointed at Raven. "Truth; do you love Gar?"

"Pass...?" Raven blushed.

"YOU. SO DO!" Sophie screamed and rolled over in a fit of giggles.

There was a loud knocking at Kittens bedroom door.

"Hey; brat. Your pizza's here." A male voice shouted through.

"Urgh! Shut up; _Josh_!" Kitten flung open the door, and grabbed the pizza's off him.

"Ooh. What are you chicks doing?" Josh chuckled.

"You're such a loser!" Terra giggled at him.

"Whatever minger! Hey; hows the cheerleading going? I got afew moves.." Josh did the (very awesomeness XD) crotch grabbing move. (BILLY JOE! .. Green Day.) The girls all squealed, but Raven blushed and hid her head in her hands.

Kitten slammed the door in his face. She sat down and placed the pizza boxes infront of her. "Ooh mi gawd. So, do you have brothers?" Kitten asked Raven and Kori.

"No. Im an only child." Raven took a slice of pizza.

"I have no brothers, but an older sister." Kori scowled at this. "She is most unpleasant..."

"Aww! Well, that was Josh. He's a year older than me. And a complete waste of brain!" Kitten stuffed her mouth with pepperoni pizza.

"He would be, if he had any brains!" Sophie nearly choked, laughing.

The other girls laughed their heads off too.

* * *

**Okay! I spent like, all night on this! .. So... sorry if you dont like it! Tell me what to change and I'll do so straight away! Heh. Yeah. I have no life. LOL! Its the school holidays so I basically have a lot of free time now! And most of my friends are on holiday. ARRGHH! **

**Also: If you have any idea's, or characters you would like me to try and add I will. Thanks all to reading! Ah, and sorry for making you suffer with this long, BORING chapter! **


	7. Evil Kitten!

OKAAAAY! Thanks for the reviews. If I havent already replied, then I probally will soon. I keep forgetting who I've replied to and who I havent! Erm. Glad whoever likes the story likes this story! And thanks for the advice.

I dont own Bowling For Soup, Teen Titans, a jeep of any kind, and anything in this story. AND I ALSO DONT OWN THE COLOUR PINK! >P

* * *

Terra and Kitten were the only ones awake, the others had fallen asleep scattered around Kittens floor.

"And you know Richard?" Kitten slammed the vodka bottle down and Terra leaned closer to Kitten. "He like, totally loves you!"

The girls fell down laughing, nearly smashing the bottles of alchohol on the floor. It was a wonder how the others slept through their loud conversations.

Terra stared at the ceiling, she picked up her bottle and went to drink it. But because she was on the floor, the drink just splattered all over her face. Kitten sat up, then looked at Terra, they both burst out laughing. Raven stirred and groaned.

Kitten grinned. "Come on!"

The two girls grabbed all of Ravens clothes, between them, and staggered out of the house. They climbed into Kittens convertable and threw the clothes in.

"This is like, totally one of our best fuckin' plans ever!" Terra laughed and leant back in her seat.

Kitten started the ignition and then wobbily drove out of the giant front garden.

**Half an hour later... **

"Okaaaaaaaaay! If she asks. Then we'll be like 'I dunnooo!" Kitten shut the door of her car with so much force, that she drunkily fell over.

Terra laughed, "Get up Kitty! We gotta hurry before sheee wakes up!" Terra put Kittens arm round her shoulder, and helped her back into her bedroom.

After laughing so much that they tripped over onto the floor again, they soon fell asleep like the others.

"UUUUURGHHH!" Raven threw a pillow on the floor. "WHAT THE HELL? WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES." She screamed.

Terra groaned, annoyedly. "Raven, can you keep it down.."

"Hey; its not my fault you got drunk." Raven glared at Terra, who had rolled underneath Kittens bed, into the darkness.

"Erm. Prehaps you have mis-placed them..." Kori tapped Raven on the shoulder.

"I dont think so Kori." Raven teared down Kittens bedroom.

Kitten rubbed her eyes and rolled over. "I guess you'll have to borrow some of my clothes... go look in the wardrobe hunnie."

Ravens jaw dropped to the floor. Was she joking? Was this some kind of twisted little joke! Borrow _Kittens_ clothes! Even so, it was the only option. She entered the wardrobe to see rows of clothes and shoes.

"TIM." Kitten screeched as loud as she could, making Kori's ears ring.

The butler opened the door. "Yes Kitten?"

"Bring me and my friends some crossiants." Kitten demanded.

"Yes Kitten." The frail man closed the door.

Raven closed the wardrobe door behind her.

"OH RAVEN!" Kori smiled cheesily.

"Wow Rae, you look pretty good." Kitten was laying in bed, sheilding her eyes from the light.

Raven was wearing a pink mini skirt, black flat shoes, pink string vest and her hair down messy like. Terra rolled out from underneath the bed and slowly got into Kittens king size bed.

"Yea Raven. Not bad." Terra said without really looking.

Sophie stirred as the bed moved a bit. "Hey Terra. How was the floor last night?"

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Kitten commanded.

The old butler had bought up 12 chocolate crossiants and four glasses of orange juice. He placed the tray in Kori's hands, and wobbled out of the pink heaven.

"My heeaad.." Terra moaned.

"Haha! Aw, Terr. I didnt know you got that pissed last night!" Sophie hugged Terra, who giggled as much as she could.

Kitten and Terra exchanged smiles.

All of a sudden there was a sound of a phone ringing. Kitten reached out of the bed, to the dressing table, to pick up a pink landline phone. She put it to her ear. Raven and Kori settled down on the floor and were eating their crossiants.

"Whatchya want?" Kitten started to much a crossiant that Sophie had passed to her.

( As the girls could not hear the conversation between Kitten and "someone" I will only write what they could hear. )

"Nothing.. Why?" Kitten took a sip of her orange juice, Terra sat up right and rubbed her head.

Sophie handed her a glass of juice, Terra accepted the drink dutifully.

"Oh." Kitten looked confused, but then grinned.

"Coolness. Laters hun." Kitten put the phone down.

"Who was that?" Terra squinted at Kitten, Terra's blonde 'perfect' hair was sticking up everywhere and her make up was completely ruined. Her eyeliner was smudged all around her face, not to mention Kittens pink and white pillow. (( OMG, A COLOUR IN KITTENS ROOM APART FROM PINK! ))

"Richard. I said we'd go to the beach with the guys." Kitten lifted up the covers and swung her legs out of bed.

Raven and Kori finished off their breakfast in silence as they listened to the conversation.

"Awesome." Sophie also jumped out of the bed, and left Kittens room to sort herself out in Kittens bathroom.

Kitten yawned, stretched, then walked into her wardrobe room.

"TIIIIM." Terra screamed, in a hangover-y voice.

The male once again opened the door. "Yes Terra?"

"Kill the hangover, A.S.A.P.. And get rid of these plates." Terra sat on top of the covers, she was wearing her pyjama's still. Black shorts and a baby blue short sleaved top, with a white teddy bear on it.

The butler collected the plates, Kori and Raven gratefully gave them to him. And Tim headed for the door.

"Thanks hun!" Terra shouted to him and followed Kitten into the wardrobe room.

"Kori; what are you wearing today?" Raven leaned back on the foot of the bed.

"I dont know yet. I will have to go home to get ready if I am going to the beach." Kori searched for her clothes and began to get changed behind Kittens pink screen.

"Okay."

Kitten bounced back into the room.

"I'll get Amelia to drive you all back home. Richard said that he would give you a lift Kori." Kitten smiled as she made her bed neat again.

Sophie gracefully walked in. "Hi."

Sophie had completely changed, she was wearing a white skirt with a white strapeless top. Her dark hair had been put into two low pony tails. Her make up was smudge free, and cute. Raven had to admit, she was impressed.

Sophie sat on Kittens bed, Kori also sat on the bed and the three girls waited for Terra. When she came out, everyone smiled at her admiringly.

Her hair was in light curls, she was wearing a light purple skirt with netting underneath, strappy white heels and a white string vest top. Kitten called for Amelia.

"Drop the others off please. And tell Tim to prepare my lunch."

"Yes Kitten, what would you like for your lunch?" Amelia curtseyed and cocked her head to the side.

"Hm... Salad. With that french sauce. Thankyou sweetie." Kitten winked and stuck her tongue out.

"Yes. Follow me girls." Amelia led the other girls out of the room and into a black stretched limo. One by one the girls were dropped off by their houses.

**With Raven -**

Raven took a deep breath and knocked on her front door. Her mother opened it and hugged Raven.

"How was it dear?"

"Fine. I'm... going out later. Is that okay?" Raven took a step up the stairs.

"Of course!" Her mother clasped her hands together.

Raven ran up to her room and switched her music on full blast. Heavy Metal. She took out her sketch pad and began to draw whatever she could.

**With Kori - **

Kori opened her front door and took off her shoes, she skipped into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of apple juice, which she drank with joy.

"Hi Loser." Kori's sister, Mandy, hopped in then out of the kitchen.

Kori frowned, and put her glass into the dishwasher. She then skipped up into her bedroom and searched her wardrobe for the perfect clothing. Finally she decided on her orange bikin, over the top she wore jean shorts and an orange hoodie. She jumped into her Orange and yellow flip flops.

**With Terra - **

The front door swung open. Terra flew past her family, straight up to her room and put on a white bikini, with a pink love heart on the top and bottoms. on underneath her clothes.

**With Sophie -**

She was wearing a light blue tankini. As she liked to be different from her friends.

Sophie sat down on the couch and started to re read one of her favourite books. 'Clueless'. She loved the book, and the film. It was already half ten.

**Fifteen minutes later.. with Kori - **

Kori squeeled as she heard the knock at the door. She opened it to see Richard in a blue baggy T-shirt and beige quater lengths and of course his black shades. Mandy popped her head around the corner before anyone had a chance to say anything.

"Richard?" She questioned. "Ew. What are you doing with my _sister_? She's a major weirdo. Isnt that right squirt?" Mandy nudged Kori, who lowered her head.

"You have a great sense of humour Mandy." Richard smirked as Mandy growled. "Kori, are you ready?"

Kori smiled at him and he escorted her to his white jeep. Mandy glared at her sister and slammed the door shut. Richard helped Kori jump up into the convertable Jeep. ( Hood off ). The sun was shining down, and the air was hot. Perfect day for the beach.

Richard turned on the radio. '1985 by Bowling For Soup' blared out of the speakers as the two set off.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I'll update soon! Two days minimum.


	8. BEACH TIMEE!

**Sooooooorry! Took me afew days to write this. Its not the best.. ! Sooooooooooooorrrry! And sorry for not replying to the reviews! I cant remember who I didnt reply to now.. SOORRYY! XD**

* * *

"We're meeting the others at the beach, then afterwards we were thinking of going for a meal somewhere. Do you want to come?" Richard turned a corner, and glanced at Kori.

"Of course." Kori fidgeted with her hands.

There was ten minutes of nothing but music, and then Kori finally noticed a group of people huddled round a car. And the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks. Garfield stepped back and waved to Kori and Richard. They pulled up by the group and got out of the car.

"Yo!" Garfield high fived Richard.

"Hi guys." Richard grinned.

Victor, Garfield, Sophie, Kitten, Raven and Terra were waiting for them. But now they all grabbed their bags and towels from cars, and limo's then they all began walking down to the beach.

The sun was up and bright, and families were running around as the group set out their towels and etc.

"Aw dude. I wanna go in the sea." Garfield looked out towards the sea, which was full of people, as Victor set out his towel for him.

"Why dont 'cha?" Victor asked.

"Um.." Garfield searched for an excuse.

"I'll race you there!" Victor sprinted off leaving Garfield running behind him.

Terra and Sophie giggled, as they lay watching them through their tinted sun glasses. Raven layed down beside Kori.

Minutes and hourspassed, and the girls were all talking. Richard was reading his book and Garfield and Victor were splashing around in the water and trying to chat up girls in bikini's.

"Raven." Kori turned to face Raven, who looked up.

"Hi."

"I think I will go and get an Iced-Cream."

"You mean Ice-Cream." Raven corrected.

"Oh yes. An Ice-Cream."

"And you want me to come with you.." Raven stood up and sighed.

Kori jumped to her feet and shook off the sand. "Thankyou Raven!" She hugged Raven tight. And Kori started running across the hot sand to reach the Ice-cream shop near the car park.

Raven slumped behind her.

"Look at Raven." Terra gazed at Raven.

Kitten glanced at Raven, then pulled a confused look. "What about her?"

"She didnt get changed." Terra pondered.

Sophie lay on her back, listening to her I-pod. Kelly Clarkson. She enjoyed soaking up the sun.

"So?"

"She went home. And came back, still in your clothes."

"What the Hell is wrong with you Terra?" Kitten grunted, and turned back over.

"KITTEN! Look!" Terra sighed. "Ravens changing."

Kitten sat up again, "A minute ago, you just said that she hadnt changed?"

"I mean, she's becoming a ... well. Popular." Terra smiled to herself.

"No Terra, she is not a popular!" Kitten laughed. "In time. Maybe."

Richard was still reading his book, but he still over heard their conversation. He thought about Raven, but then he drifted to Kori. Kori was already counted as popular, and if he went out with her they'd be the biggest couple in Jump City High... He was already the most well known guy in the school. And maybe they should go out.

"DUDE! YOU SHOULD TOTALLY COME IN THE SEA! ITS AWESOME!" Garfield ran up to the three and shouted at Richard and the girls. He shook himself, water spat everywhere.

"Eeeeeeeeew! Gar, go away. You're totally getting me wet." Kitten pulled a face. Terra giggled.

Garfield stepped away from Kitten and Terra. Victor was still in the sea, surfing. Well, attempting to surf.

**At the Ice-Cream shop!**

"Hm... Mint and Chocolate please!" Kori smiled at the shop worker.

"Oo-okay." The acne covered teenage stuttered, and passed her the Ice-Cream.

"Raven, do you not want one?"

"No thankyou." Raven rolled her eyes, and they left the shop; without paying...

**Back with the group..**

"Hey, its like nearly four... maybe we should get something to eat." Sophie removed her head phones, and watched Kori and Raven slowly making their way back to her and the others.

"Yeah, I'm totally starved." Kitten stretched out her legs, and reached for her beach bag.

"Why dont we go to that new resteraunt in Gotham?" Richard yawned and put down his book.

"Yeah!" Victor shouted, and high fived Garfield.

"Whats going on?" Raven settled down on the sand as the others started to pack their stuff away.

"We're gonna go get something to eat!" Garfield grinned.

"Oh, I.. I think I'm gonna go home now." Raven held her arm in an insecure way.

"Come on Rae! It'll be fun!" Victor chirped in.

Terra folded up her towel and pushed it in her pink bag.

"No.. I better get home." Raven picked up her dark blue towel and shook the sand off it.

"Whats wrong, are you feeling okay?" Garfield looked sympathetic towards Raven. The others watched discreetly, pretending to be busy getting ready to go to hear them.

"Actually. No, I'm feeling quite faint. Sorry, bye." Raven shook her head and sprinted to the car park, Garfield shrugged at the others and followed Raven.

"Wait." Garfield grabbed Ravens arm. "I should really take you home if you're feeling faint. You might pass out."

"Uh... Its okay Gar." Raven shook him off.

"Well how are you getting home? Didnt you come here with Kitten?"

"... Good point..."

Garfield chuckled. "Come on, I came here in my car."

"Which one?" Raven smirked to herself.

"The silver one." Garfield replied, not catching on to her joke.

He led her to a silver sleek sports car. Opening the door for her, they smiled at each other. He drove out of the car park, and after fifteen minutes of awkward silences they reached Ravens house. Her mom watched from the kitchen window. Garfield jumped out of the car and opened the car door for Raven, she thanked him. When they turned around to face the house they both saw Ravens mom. Raven blushed, but Garfield just waved. She waved back, cheerily and opened the front door.

"Oh! Garfield! How are you? Wont you come inside?" Raven mom tilted her head to the side.

"Sorry, Im going for dinner with some friends!" Garfield felt a bit guilty as he said this.

"Oh, Raven. Arent you going?"

"No, I dont feel very well. Bye Garfield." Raven rushed inside.

Her mom watched her, then turned back to Garfield. "Is she okay?"

"I think so... She was fine at the beach. But then she-"

"Oh, she went to the beach?" Ravens mom was confused, Raven did not usually partake in these sort of activities. "With whom?"

"It was me, Terra, Kitten, Kori, Richard and Victor. Well, you know Terra.." Garfield replied. It might not have been very obvious, but Garfield was also concerned. He had been Ravens friend for a long time. And she didnt usually act this... confused... and kind of prep-ish.

"Oh... I better go and see if shes okay." Ravens mom smiled at Garfield once more. "Thanks for dropping her back here dear!"

Garfield blushed abit at the 'dear' part. "See ya Miss Roth."

"Bye!"

Garfield hopped back into his car and sped off to meet the others.

Raven had slammed her bedroom door shut and locked it. Her heavy metal music was on full blast again. But this time she was tucked up in bed, thinking about the days events. And how close the next dance was... Only four months. For the other dances, she hadnt bothered going. But this time she was sure Terra and the others would _drag_ her there. Or get their butlers to drag her there for them...

* * *

**EEP! I promise to write the next chapter before Saturday!**


	9. Its All About The Raven

**Erm... Thanks for reviewing! ; Sorry, took me a few days to write this chapter... And this one isnt as long as some of the others. '' **

* * *

"Eugh. That Raven girl is so annoying! I mean; it wasnt enough to invite herself to the beach with us. but to _ditch_ us? Oh my gawd, she's such a freak." Kitten whined down the phone.

Terra scowled. "She isnt that bad, really. And she didnt ditch us. She wasnt feeling well, didnt you see? Gar had to take her home!"

"Hah! She just wanted to make out with him!"

"She did not!" Terra gasped.

"Yes she did! Oh, Gar's so cute! Dont you think?" Kitten giggled.

"Erm... I guess so.. I mean, yeah. He is pretty cute actually."

"You _so_ love him!"

"I do not! I am way out of his league!" Terra raised her eyebrow and shook her painted nails in an attempt to make them dry faster.

"Oh..." Kitten sighed. "Who are you going to the dance with?"

"I dont know. I was thinking Victor. But I doubt he'll ask me, he always goes with Sophie."

"I know, like TOTALLY! And he only does it to boost her popularity!"

"Shut up Kitten! She's as popular as us!" Terra frowned.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"I gotta go..."

"Seeya hun." Kitten dropped the phone before Terra could say anything.

Terra growled, phone calls with Kitten werent the best thing to relieve stress. She dropped the phone onto her bed, beside her then admired her manicured nails, and smiled to herself. Maybe she would ask Garfield to the dance. But it would be really cute if Raven went with Garfield... Terra reached for her phone again.

"Heya!" Terra laughed sweetly.

"Yes?"

"How about you go to the dance with-"

"No. Can we not talk about the dance please?"

"Why not Raaae?" Terra moaned.

"Because its so far away. I have other things to worry about.." Raven let her head fall face first into her pillow.

"Are you not feeling well?"

"No. I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later." Raven hung up on Terra.

"Wow. Two people in half an hour. I'm popular." Terra dryly said.

* * *

Raven screamed into her pillow.

"Raven dear, are you okay?" Ravens mom knocked on Ravens bedroom door.

"FINE."

The door opened and Ravens mom sat by Raven on her bed.

"Hunny-"

"Please dont say that word." Raven winced at the memory of Kitten using it.

"Okay. But Raven; you know you can _always_ talk to me."

"I know."

"Do you want to talk to me now?" Ravens mom smiled hopefully at her unsocial daughter.

"No. Not really. That'll be all. You can go now."

"Raven!" Ravens mom grabbed Raven and hugged her tight, they both laughed.

"Sorry mom! I just, want to be alone right now." Raven fell back into her pillow.

"Okay dear. By the way; I think you should talk to Garfield, he was looking quite worried. And Raven dear, your phones ringing." Ravens mom left the room and closed the door gently.

Raven growled into her pillow. Her phone was vibrating. Raven stared at it. Richard.. "Damn you Richard." She shouted angrily and threw her phone at the oposite wall. It smashed and made a loud noise, Ravens mom turned to go back into her daughters room. But decided against it. She continued baking cookies in the kitchen.

* * *

Garfield danced around his room. System of a down playing loudly on his stereo. Sure, he may hang out with the popular people but they could never take away his heavy metal music. Thats the one thing that Raven and Garfield had in common, probally the only reason they started talking to each other in the first place.

"NANANANANA!" Garfield jumped around maniacally. ((Such a word!)) "Wake up!" Garfield shouted.

"_Garfield_, will you please, _keep it down!_" His father tapped on the door, during the quiet few seconds of the song.

"Er, yea. 'Kay dad." Garfield lept for the stereo and lowered the volume.

He was about to continue his daily moshing, when his phone began to light up. He opened it up quickly and accepted the call, he then once again lowered the volume.

"Hey, 'sup?"

"Come downstairs." His father commanded.

Garfield let out an anime sweat drop and sluggishly made his way downstairs.

His father was standing by the door; "Angela phoned. She says Ravens been acting weird.." His dad raised an eyebrow.

"FOR GODSAKE DAD, WOULD YOU GET IT OUT OF YOUR HEAD! IM NOT A PERVERT!" Garfield shouted.

"I never said such a thing!"

"But you were thinking it! I know you were! Dont deny it!" Garfield growled and lowered his head. "I'm going to go and see Raven."

"Okay son." His father waved as Garfield slammed the front door behind him.

* * *

Raven couldnt help but wish she hadnt of thrown her phone against the wall. How did Richard even get her phone number in the first place? Raven would need to get a new phone now. Fun. School started again the next day; She wondered if anyone had seen her at the beach. The last thing she needed were more rumours spreading through the school.

Suddenly Ravens bedroom door flew open. She sunk her head more into the pillow. The intruder settled on the edge of her bed, beside her head.

"Are you okay Rae?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldnt I be?" Raven spoke into her pillow, loud enough for Garfield to hear.

"You didnt seem like yourself..."

There was a silence, and Garfield took this time to look over Ravens bedroom. It had changed quite alot from when they were younger. She had painted half of the walls white, and the other half dark red. Her room was full of gothic candles, and ornaments and such. But she still had a few stuffed animals hidden on top of her wardrobe.

"Did you give Richard my phone number?" Raven sat up and squeezed her pillow.

"No, why? Did he call you?" Garfield replied almost instantly.

"Yes."

"What did he want?" Garfield was interrupted by Ravens blank face. He turned his head to see her phone smashed on the floor. "Oh... Is he making you feel un-comfortable? I know what he's like, and if you want me to talk to him-"

"I'm fine. I really am." Raven dropped her head on her pillow again, Garfield smirked.

"If you say that you're okay when you really arent -how am I supposed to help you?"

"I dont need help!" Raven smiled.

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Will you give me a lift to school tomorrow?" Raven asked.

"Sure." Garfield grinned.

Raven sat up straight and hugged Garfield.

"You're sure nothings bothering you?" Garfield questioned.

"Nothing."

The two let go of each other, and said their good-byes.  
Garfield left the house, it was almost dark, so he didnt have that much time left to pick out a hairstyle for the next day. _I guess I'll just have to spike it up. _Garfield sighed to himself. Streaking his hair green was a great idea, it got him alot of attention, but he still needed some ultra cool hairstyles to make it even more cool.

* * *

**The end! I'm going to make this the end of the whole story because I have no idea what to write... ONLY JOKING! That would suck. And I like writing stories, ITS FUUUUUUUN! **

**I'm continuing to write this story, even if it kills me. ... Actually, I wont go that far. But I'll carry on writing!**


	10. Mornings SUCK

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. D ... Erm... Yeah. I dont own anything. Except TWO CHOCOLATE EASTER EGGS THAT I HAVENT YET EATEN!**

* * *

Garfield rolled out of bed. He fell to the floor with a loud thump, and felt something on his head. He sat up. His pillow was stuck to his hair.

"Eeeerrr..." He tugged at the pillow, and eventually pulled it off.

He held it infront of him, and grimaced. "Ew, What is that?" Then he gasped. "Uh oh. I guess I used too much hair gel yesterday..."

Garfield sat on the floor in his underwear, still and silent for afew seconds, just enjoying the peace-fullness!... "_MOM..." _He screamed.

****

****

**_Raven.. _**

Raven was already up, she was reading a book. Still in her pyjama's. She glanced at the clock. Nearly six A.M. Garfield would call for her at half seven. She would get dressed soon. Breakfast was not a Raven thing, so she usually starved herself until Lunch time at school. She dropped the book onto her bed, and collapsed.

"Garfield." She whispered.

Her snooping mother was leaning against Ravens bedroom door, she has faintly heard the whisper, and smiled to herself. Angela then tip toed downstairs and began her daily cleaning ritual.

****

****

**_Terra_**

... Still asleep...

_**Richard..**_

Richard spiked up his hair and grinned at himself in the mirror. "Great."

He picked up his mobile phone and checked the messages. None. _Thats odd._ He thought to himself. Being the most popular guy in school, he thought he might have at least one message left on his phone.

"Oh well." He sighed, and sprinted down the stairs. "Hey Alfred,"

"Master Richard." Alfred was standing beside the house door. "Not having breakfast today?"

"Nah. I'm 'kay. I'll grab something at school, can you stop at Kori's house please?" Richard asked, as he carried his bag over his shoulder in a very cool way.

"Of course." Alfred opened the door, and followed Richard out to the limo.

****

****

**_Raven.._**

She tried not to run for the front door, as not to raise suspicion to her mother.

"Hi Rae!" Garfield cheerily waved.

"Garfield, erm. Hi." Raven held open the door and smiled lightly. "You're early... Half an hour early..."

"Yeah. Do you wanna go get something to eat? I know you dont usually eat breakfast... I was thinking the cafe on South street?" Garfield nearly laughed when he saw Ravens mom wink at him as she passed to two; as she was walking through the hallway.

Raven blushed and suddenly didnt know what to do. "Okay."

"Hi Garfield!" Ravens mom wore a wide smile as she ushered the other two out of the doorway. "I'll see you two after school!"

"Mom, I'm going-" Raven grabbed her school bag quickly from the floor and jumped out of the house.

"Dont worry dear, I'll see you later. Bye." Angela shut the door gently and then resumed her cleaning.

Raven and Garfield stood outside awkwardly.

"Come on, I took my car today." Garfield grinned humourously.

Raven stiffled a giggle and Garfield opened the car door for her. "I think you're the only person I know who drives one of these."

One of these, being a huge dark green jeep. _(( A/N: -.-'' - Hey, Its Garfield. He's cool, so he deserves a cool green jeep! Lol ))_

"And thats what makes _me_ so cool." Garfield hopped into the jeep and reversed out of Ravens driveway.

****

****

**_O_****_kay, lets go back to Terra now. She should be awake.. teehee. _**

Terra's scream echoed throughout her whole house. Her father came rushing in, and narrowly missed a stuffed animal being thrown at him by a rather distressed looking prep.

"Terra_aaa_. Whats wrong? Hunny, darling?"

"WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME UP? DID YOU KNOW I HAVE A LITTLE THING CALLED _SCHOOL_ TODAY. LOOK AT MY HAIR. LOOK AT IT. ITS A MESS! AND I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT TO WEAR! I ONLY HAVE -ONE HOUR TO GET READY. AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I HATE YOU ALL!" Terra screeched, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Terra, shh! Calm down! Why dont you take a day off school?"

Terra sniffed. "But.. But... I caaaaaaaaaaaant!" She wailed again.

Her father sighed. "Yes you can, I've got an idea. I know you've been through a lot this month. So why dont I hire a plane; and you and that cat girl-"

"HER NAME; IS KITTEN." Terra wailed even more.

"Okay, Kitten. Can go somewhere nice for the rest of this week. How about shopping in Paris? Spain, Florida, anywhere you want, sweetie."

Terra smiled a little. "Really? I can? Thankyou daddy. You're the best." Terra hugged her father and he reached for his mobile.

"Oh, daddy. I want to go to Paris. And I want a hotel with room service, not like last time. Because, you do know, that last time was _shit._"

"Terra, what did I say?"

"I know daddy. No swearing to you or mommy. But it really was." Terra laughed, and her dad smirked a little.

****

****

**_School... before lessons have started._**

Garfield walked in, happily joking and laughing with Raven. Richard approached the two as they sat down.

"Hey. How are you two?" Richard asked, leaning on Garfields desk.

Raven blushed and tried to calm herself.

"We're fine." Garfield replied, "Richard. Er. I need to talk to you."

Raven nearly died, she had told Garfield not to ask Richard about it... but... maybe it was for the best.

"Sure."

Richard and Garfield left the classroom, Kori noticed Raven sitting by herself looking lonesome. So she took Garfields seat and started up a warm conversation about the weekend.

****

****

**_With Richard and Garfield.._**

"You phoned Raven last night?" Garfield asked, feeling strong for some reason.

"Oh. Yeah."

"She's not interested Richard.."

"What?" Richard looked puzzled, but then caught on. "You two .. going out, or something?"

"No. But she's not interested, so just leave her alone." Garfield replied sternly.

Richard nearly bursted out laughing. "Look, Gar. I know what you're thinking. But I dont want to do anything with her. I was just phoning to talk to her. Get to know her better.."

"Really?" Garfields eyes sparkled.

"Yeah! I know you and Raven are .. like..-"

"We're not dating!" Garfield nearly shouted.

"Hmmm... Not yet." Richard laughed at Garfields red face.

"As long as that was it." Garfield flickered a grin.

The two boys entered the classroom again, and Kori jumped when she saw Garfield coming towards her and Raven. She quickly ran off, and watched from a distance. _((A/N: Everyones wants Raven and Gar to get together, so they always try to get them on their own. OKKKKAAY? .. ))_

Kori and Richard giggled from afar.

"Kori, wanna go out sometime?" Richard asked, rather cool-ly.

"Oh, um..." Kori didnt know what to say. She stared at his sun glasses. "Yes."

"Great." Richard grinned widely.

Meanwhile, Garfield sat down back in his seat. Quickly looked at Richard and Kori falling head over heels for another, then returned to a humourous conversation with Raven.

"Anyway, Raven. About Richard. He was just trying to talk to you and get to know you better. Since your my... friend. He likes to know people alot. He's a nice guy. Are you okay being-"

"Garfield." Raven giggled and dropped her head downwards. "Dont worry. I think I just freaked."

"Are you suree?"

"Yes." Raven loved the way Garfield had started to worry about her; it made her realise what a good friend he was.

* * *

**Hehehe. I hope you liked it. If not. Tell me why and then I will RE-WRITE! So, what have we learnt today meh kiddies?**

1. Terra is actually a spoilt brat, and is nearly as bad a Kitten.  
2. Richard has COMPLETELY ruled out Raven. There may be a good friend thing happening, but he does _not_ have feelings for her. ... Until later chapters.. Lol. Er, maybe not. I'll have to ask Richard. ;  
3. Garfield 4 Raven! .. Yes, he has feelings for her.  
4. Garfield uses waaaaay too much hair gel.  
5. Raven doesnt eat breakfast. ... Unless Gar's with her.  
6. Garfield has a dark green jeep. O  
7. Kitten and Terra are leaving for a reason, can you figure it out? Well lets just say that when they come back... things might not be the same... Hehe.  
8. Sophie and Victor werent mentioned in this chapter at all, because I didnt know how to fit them in. -.-'' .. They'll be in the next chapter.  
9. I like Reviews.  
(And finally) 10. I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS! WeeP


	11. Stuff And Stuff Stuff

**_MEEP! Sorry I havent updated for aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa very loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time. I'm currently writing the next chapter too...!_**

* * *

"This is just what I need." Terra lay back in her reclining chair.

"Aw. You do so totally. Look, you're getting stres-sy lines!" Kitten pressed her fingers down on Terra's face, they giggled.

Terra sighed, "I know, I know. And with that dance coming up I-"

"Sh, Terra! Stop stressing. Just relax." Kitten also lay back in her chair.

An air hostess enetered the private area and knelt down beside Terra.

"Miss Marcov. Would you like your food now?" The air-hostess ((With a _perfecto_ smile)) asked.

"Oh, yeah. Pizza." Terra sat up and politely smiled.

"Okay." The hostess returned the smile then gracefully stood up and returned to the front of the plane.

"Wow, she's a bitch." Kitten whispered to Terra, they burst out laughing.

"I've never liked the airline staff." Terra growled lightly, "They're all so smiley."

"Haha! I mean like-" Kitten was interrupted by the hostess enetering the room.

"Hi, Miss Marcov. Phone call for you;"

Terra sat up again and looked puzzled. "Ookay..."

She took the phone, the hostess left and Kitten smirked.

"What?" Terra rudely said down the phone; the whole point of this trip was to get away from stress...

"Terra?" The voice replied.

"Who is this?" Terra snapped.

"Wow, you sound grouchy! Its Victor!"

"Oh, sorry hun. I'm on my way to Paris."

"Thats cool. You with Kitten?" Victor asked.

"Yep. Why?"

"No reason. Talk to you when you get back. Uh... when will you be back?"

"Next week."

"NEXT WEEK!" Victor nearly screamed.

"Yes, Victor. Seriously, all of this school crap is making me break out!" Terra whined and tugged at her face.

"Okay; speak to ya'll later."

"Ciao." Terra looked at the phone. "Hey Kitten, how the Hell do you hang up on here..?"

**_At School.._**

"Hey Kitten, how the Hell do you hang up on here..?"

Victor laughed his head off, then hung up on the girls.

"Class." The teacher bounced into the room, and all of the students quickly returned to their seats.

"Hey Raven." A girl sitting infront of Raven whispered back to her and threw a note back in Ravens direction.

Raven was gobsmacked. She didnt usually pass notes, but then she noticed her name written on the front of the envolope in gothic writing. She picked it up and opened it.

"Garfield! You're in your seat! Well done." The teacher winked at Garfield humourously and the class laughed.

Raven quickly took out the peice of paper inside and glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching. No one was.

The Note Read:

_**Raven**_

_Sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. Can you forgive? And me and Vic were wondering whether you and Gar are going out._

_**Richard x**_

Raven smiled to herself and took a pen out of her bag.

And discreetly wrote a breif note telling Richard that she didnt know the current status with her and Garfield. And that she would forgive him.

Raven felt so popular, and for once in her life she felt important. She threw the note to the girl infront of her. Garfield noticed this and was completely confused, Raven _was_ acting strange.

**_Terra and Kitten _**

Terra squealed. "Have the bags delivered to our hotel, and QUICK."

Kitten was too busy looking around the airport to notice Terra exiting.

"Come on, you airhead!" Terra pulled Kitten outside, the limo was already there. Pink and shiny! ((A/N: SHINY!))

"This hotel better be nice. Remember last time? It was a Hell hole." Kitten rolled her eyes.

"Yes; but I had my mom book it this time. And she said it was a nice place."

"Nice?" Kitten raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure it will be fine..." Terra sighed.

**_School..._**

Richard read the note, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Richard, whats that?" The teacher had caught a glimpse of the paper being thrown around the room.

"Uhh, nothing." Richard stuffed the note into his trouser pockets.

"Richard." The teacher narrowed his eyes.

Raven closed her eyes, she didnt want her note to be read out in class. "I feel sick." Raven declared as she hurried out of the classroom.

The other students turned around and started talking to each other about Raven.

"Oh great. Umm.. Garfield, go and make sure she's okay please, no, infact. Take her to the infirmary. Richard, I'll talk to you later." The teacher sighed.

"WHY ME!" Garfield shouted, but as the classroom came to a silence he laughed nervously. "Only joking. Uh. Seeya!" He rushed out of the classroom as fast as he could.

As soon as Garfield had left, the class all began talking loudly. Richard turned to Victor.

"Ha. Whats up with her? She's a total freak." Richard snorted.

"Yeah, as if you'd actually let teacher see the note!" Victor chuckled.

Garfield sighed and aimlessly wondered around the corridors. "Raven?"

"I'm in here," said a voice from one of the empty classrooms.

Garfield opened entered the nearest one.

"Raven. Whats wrong with you? And were you passing notes with Richard?" Garfield shut the door behind him and sat down on the floor beside Raven.

"Yes, I was passing notes."

The two sat in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Why have you been acting so... preppy?"

"Preppy?" Raven gasped.

"Yea. You know... cheerleading... beach..."

"I dont know. But it will stop." Raven sighed.

Garfield bit his lip. "Ookay.. So.. are you feeling better now? Or do you wanna go to the infirmary?"

"I'm fine. We'd better get going to out first lesson.." Raven stood up, Garfield grinned and jumped up.

"Why dont we skip first period!" Garfields wide grin make Raven giggle slightly.

"And second, third, fourth, fifth-"

"sixth and seventh!" Garfield completed the sentence.

"Sure." Raven smiled.

"Hm... where shall we go! Bowling, Ice-Skating, Shopping, Cinema, home!"

"Why dont we just hang out in town." Raven laughed.

Garfield picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Race you to the car!" Garfield quickly said then took off running, Raven followed. ((A/N: Teehee.))

"Psst!" Richard tried to get Kori's attention.

Kori looked up from her school book and smiled at Richard.

"Well. This is fun, huh?" Richard chuckled sarcasticaly.

"Very. I wonder if Kitten and Terra are having a nice time." Kori replied.

* * *

**_LALA. This story seems to be heading for a crazy plot. Teehee._**


End file.
